1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods of forming interlayer wiring structures in semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiring structures are used to interconnect various devices formed on a semiconductor substrate. It is preferable that wiring structures for connecting various devices are not short-circuited to one another, and that the wiring structures themselves do not have any portions that are electrically open. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated and more densely arranged, it has become more difficult to form wiring structures on a semiconductor substrate.